The present invention relates to a pedal boat, and more particularly to a pedal boat that can be effortlessly operated to move at a quick speed and is therefore more interesting for use.
There is a wide range of water sports, such as surfboarding, water skiing, water motorcycling, pedal boating, etc. While these water sports create a lot of funs, they are subject to some conditions. For example, the surfboarding would require seashore having heavy waves, the water skiing would require a fast motorboat to tow the water-skier, and a water motorcycle is expensive and tends to cause environmental pollution and is usually forbidden to a scenic lake. A pedal boat is manhandled and does not need an external force to tow it, nor will it cause any environmental pollution. However, the pedal boat moves slowly and is less interesting compared with other water sports.
A conventional pedal boat includes a hull having two rotary wheels provided at two sides of the boat. The rotary wheels have a diameter larger than a height of the boat and include a plurality of blades. The rotary wheels are brought by chain wheels to rotate. A user applies force on pedals to rotate the chain wheels that in turn rotate the rotary wheels, and blades on the rotary wheels propel the boat through the water. Since the rotary wheels have a diameter larger than the height of the boat, the user would have to exert a lot of strength to drive the boat forward and the boat can move only at a very slow speed. Moreover, the blades always splash water about when they come out of the water and undesirably wet the user. As a result, most users are not interested in pedal boating.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved pedal boat to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional pedal boat to attract more users.